La orden oscura el departamento
by xxzwolfxx
Summary: Allen y Lavi hacen sus travesuras intentando esconder algo... como un perrito


En el departamento "La Orden Oscura"

**En el departamento "La Orden Oscura"**

Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste!! - NOTA: Todas mis historias las escribo como cuentos de niños xD así que no se les haga raro

Antes de empezar, aclaro que en todas mis historias la orden oscura es un departamento encargado por Komui xD

Había una ves, Allen. Y Allen estaba aburrido, pero había algo diferente, estaba más aburrido de lo normal así que decidió ir a dar un paseo por hay. Salió en su Ferrari (aunque tenga 15 años i no tenga licencia de conducir xD) y fue a pasear al parque, pero en el camino se encontró un perrito; era un pastor belga malinois (como el mío xD) de pura raza y a Allen le gustó mucho así que decidió adoptarlo y le llamó REX pero se le hizo raro y mejor le puso HARU porque nació en primavera pero realmente el no sabía eso porque no lo vio nacer, pero lo supuso. Pero recordó que en el departamento no admitían mascotas, entonces a Allen se le ocurrió una idea y puso al perrito en una carreola i lo escondió entre unas sábanas.

Cuando entró se encontró con Lavi y le dijo:

-De quién es el bebe?

Allen dijo:

-Eee… Es mío!

Lavi:

Ö –Tan joven y ya tienes hijo?

Allen:

-Sii….

Lavi:

-Y quién es la mamá?

Allen:

-Esque… No puedo decirte!

Lavi:

Ö

Pero Allen decidió enseñarle el perrito y Lavi quiso ayudarle a esconderlo, así que continuaron su camino. En medio camino se encontraron con Lenalee y ella dijo:

-De quién es el bebé?

Allen dijo:

-Es nuestro

Pero Allen se refería a que él y Lavi lo cuidaban y continuaron caminando. Lenalee pensó:

-Si los 2 están cuidando al bebé entonces eso quiere decir que... Tratan de meter un perrito en el departamento y lo están escondiendo como un bebé

Cuando Allen y Lavi casi llegaban a la habitación de Allen se encontraron con Krory, pero antes de llegar, Allen le dijo a Lavi:

-Tenemos que esconder al perrito pero no vayas a hacer que esta historia parezca yaoi

Lavi:

¬-¬

Cuando Krory se acercó, les dijo:

-Que lindo bebé. De quién--

Lavi:

-Es mío y de Allen!!-

Allen y Krory:

..

Entonces Allen dijo:

-Se refiere a que nosotros lo vamos a cuidar!

Lavi:

-Pero yo no me refería a eso

Krory:

-Pero como 2 hombres pueden tener un hijo?

Allen:

-Esque….

Lavi:

-Lo adoptamos!

Allen:

-Si!

Krory:

-Y… porqué?

Lavi:

-Porque queríamos saber que se siente ser papás!

Krory:

-Aja…

Allen pensó:

-(Lavi baka!)

Krory:

-Pero no se supone que debería ser un hombre y una mujer?

Lavi:

-Esque Allen será la mamá!

Allen:

.. (Lavi baka!!)

Entonces el bebé empezó a ladrar.

Krory:

-Qué fue eso?

Allen:

-Esque…

Lavi:

-Tienes hipo!!

Allen:

-Si!

Krory:

-Que raro... yo no sabía que los bebés ladraran cuando tenían hipo

Allen:

-Pues ahora lo sabes

Entonces de repente entre las sabanas salió una cola

Krory:

O.O

Allen:

-Esque...

Lavi:

-Es un peluche!! Es un peluche de perrito!!

Entonces Krory destapó al bebé y vio que era un perrito

Krory:

O.O Eso es un perro!!

Lavi:

-No juzgues a nuestro bebé por ser feo!! Yo no te digo nada por ser un vampiro!! Así k no lo critiques!!

Allen:

(ya nos jodimos)

krory:

-Losiento... pero... eso no es un bebé

Lavi:

-Te dije que no lo juzgaras!! déjalo en paz!!

Allen:

-Ya esta bien... Es un perrito que me encontré en la calle y le puse HARU y lo adopté porque Timcampy me aburrió y creo que se lo comió un gato

Entonces krory dijo:

-mmm... pero aquí no dejan entrar perros

Allen:

-Por eso lo vestimos d bebé

Krory:

-Menos mal... ya me había asustado

Allen:

-No vayas a decir nada

Krory:

-Está bien... no diré nada pero no me vuelvan a asustar así

Lavi:

-OK

Entonces siguieron caminando pero de repente se encontraron con Komui. Así que rápidamente escondieron al perro entre las sabanas.

komui:

-Un bebé!! es niño o niña?

Allen:

-Es... niño

Komui:

-Enserio? Lástima, si fuese niña sería más bonita pero no tanto como mi Lenaleee

komui:

-Y de quién es?

Allen:

(Que Lavi no vaya a salir con sus tonterías)

Lavi:

-es nuestro bebé y Allen es la mamá

Allen:

..

Komui:

O.O eee?

Allen: Lo que Lavi quiere decir esque... Lo estamos cuidando y Lavi dice que yo soy la mamá

Lavi:

-No es verdad, yo no quería decir eso

Allen:

-Si!! Si querías!!

Lavi:

-Noo!! No es verdad!!

Komui:

-Bueno... Mejor me voy a hacer algo... Por allá! Lejos!!

Y se fue corriendo

Ya cuando llegaron al cuarto destaparon al perrito y lo pusieron en la cama de Allen pero el perrito era demasiado travieso y destendió la cama de Allen y rompió sus cosas, destruyó todo y babeó la ropa de Allen

Allen:

O.O

Lavi:

-Que lindo perrito! -

Entonces Allen sacó al perrito del departamento y lo devolvió porque no lo aguantó y mejor se quedó con el gato que se comió a Timcampy.

FIN


End file.
